The present disclosure generally relates to a tattoo machine. As is well known, tattoo machines are used to place ink below the surface of an object or article (e.g., a person's skin). In particular, a pin or needle punctures the surface and places the ink below the surface. When the surface is skin of a living being, the ink is placed at such a level in the skin where it remains permanently. Because the ink is permanent, an important design consideration for the tattoo machine is that it be able to position the needle precisely and that it be controlled precisely when the needle punctures the surface. Generally, the needle can reciprocate back and forth to puncture the surface and this motion is preferably limited in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the reciprocating motion.
Tattoo machines having a reciprocating shaft are well known. Some existing units use an open, mechanical make-and-break electrical contact system, which drives an electromechanical operated pivot arm. This, in turn, vibrates up and down. Other versions use electric motors with eccentric cams to drive an arm up and down. The make-and-break units typically have visible sparking contacts and may produce a high degree of noise when in use. Both types of machines may require constant adjustment due to changes and wear of any resilient components (e.g., springs). Other drawbacks associated with conventional tattoo machines include the lack of precise control of the reciprocating needle bar and the lack of an easy and inexpensive way to clean the tattoo machine between uses without damaging electrical components thereof, etc.